The Legend of Zelda: Twin Swords
by Froseph Fro
Summary: Link never appeared after the the defeat of Ganon in another realm. This is the story that tells of Link's disappearance and ongoing struggle to stop evil. The real reason he never appeared again.
1. Chapter 1 Without Care I Leave

Legend of Zelda: Twin Sword  
  
Disclaimer: I did steal the name from the MGS for the Gamecube and please don't sue for both of the factors. Thank you!  
  
The story is set after LOZ: Ocarina of Time, but the mastersword was given to Zelda instead of him putting it up. Some of the facts from the game are twister so please bear and I hope you like the story.  
  
Chapter 1 – Without Care I Leave  
  
"King you mustn't shy your face from the truth. Our neighboring kingdom is plotting against us and they are planning to take over my lord! Shall we not prepare?" The king looked up seeing the gray hair in his face. He pushed it back and wiped the sweat from his face to his clothes and saw the table of officials before him. His vision doubled as the table waited for his response from the statements. "What kind of actions is this for the king? Shall we open the gates so they can rampage through and kill all the innocent?" The king hid his face in his right hand and thought about the issue silently to himself.  
"Shall we continue to entertain your question?" The bright room of contrast stopped and a dark hand lightly landed on the table. "Ganondorf?" The king looked up seeing the man smiling back at him. "I say, bring them to the castle and let us fight." The room roared with comments and low muttering around the table. The king set a motion to calm down the mouths of his officials. Ganondorf smirked and stood up. "I only speak to bring peace to this troublesome world. I wish not to fight with the mind of land possession nor do I wish for them to come to this glorious kingdom and I fight, but I only wish to bring peace and prosperity to this world."  
  
The loudmouth official that boosted all his statements early stood up and stared Ganondorf down. The man groaned and slammed his fist down on the table and directed his mouth at Ganondorf. "They have killed a small village of our people and you dare show them a peaceful hand!" The man slammed again and bent his back looking at the table. "My family...they were in that assault on the village! That kingdom is a menace!" The man grew limp in his strong words and slowly dropped back to his seat. He wiped his tears and looked up seeing Ganondorf staring back. "You distasteful bastard!" Ganondorf smiled and crossed his arms seeing the man slowly rise.  
  
"Good morale standing do I have with a man that slaughtered our people when he was young? Huh! Tell me, you backstabbing bastard!" Ganondorf closed his eyes and opened his mouth. "I only come for the peace conference your king has held. I show only the up most loyalty to him and his actions." Ganondorf looked over to the king and gave him an odd smile and turned back to the beaten man. "I support this man like I support your opinion." Ganondorf slowly opened his eyes and backed away from his seat. "But I will not converse with a man that would lower my status as if we were not equal a minute ago." Ganondorf pushed his chair to the table and quickly passed the king. He stopped and saw Zelda next to the door in a small chair. Zelda stared at him for a moment and quickly turned her head away. Ganondorf smiled and opened the door.  
  
Ganondorf bent down looking at the green grass around his feet. He sniffed the cool clean air of the garden and sighed heavily. He closed his eyes and slowly picked a piece of the grass in his hand and started to crush it. "Ganondorf." Ganondorf snapped out of his state of meditation and dropped burnt ashes to the ground. Ganondorf stood up from his position on the ground and saw the king walking towards him surrounded by knights. "My apologies about that man. He fought many enemies to protect his family long ago." Ganondorf nodded and placed his hand on the king's shoulder. "I admire your cabinet. All I have fought with once before. Hump, they are a wild bunch of officials." Ganondorf dropped his arm away from the kind and started to walk around the garden with his arms behind him. Ganondorf stopped and narrowed his eyes at the guard staring at him. "Have you figured about the boy?" He slightly turned his head seeing the king hesitate.  
  
"Ye-yes, Link. That's what they call him in the forest and in the town, but most people really haven't a clue of his existence here. The courts have found not a record of his birth." The king nodded at his statements and looked smoldering ash on the grass and looked back at his counterpart. He started to bend down to grab the ash but Ganondorf took a deep breath and let out a light chuckle.  
"Has his reward raised, my lord?" The king straightened his back and moved to the shaded region of the garden. "Why do you hunger for this boy so much? Has he something of values of yours." Ganondorf smirked and heard the question. "He killed to priest and a several virgins near the mountain trail I would think the boy is possessed."  
  
The king quickly nodded and looked at Ganondorf with a refreshed face. "Yes, yes the boy is possessed by the darkness that swallows him and the darkness in his heart." The king wiped his forehead and looked at the grass. "Forty men, twenty women, and eleven children. The boy has a record of wiping out villages that border your enemy. You think he might be a part of that kingdom?" The king looked at him and looked back the green grass. "I have no opinion to that yet. We've lost three men that said they found out information of the boy." Ganondorf quickly hid his face from the light and stepped into the shade. He quickly looked up and saw Zelda peeking from behind the stone arch at the entrance. She quickly hid away and Ganondorf smiled and turned to the king. "Shall I aid in the hunts to quicken his trail date, sir?" The king looked at his face and saw sight of enjoyment.  
The king shook his head. "No, no, he's going to be hunted down by the knights and given a trial for his crimes, but..." The king trailed off in his words and looked at Ganondorf. He suddenly chuckled a bit and walked away from. "My liege?" the king smirked and looked at Ganondorf. "It is as something has been broken in you. You show this affair in the welfare of the kingdom then the destruction." Ganondorf smirked and nodded. "I was given a choice to change or remain the same. Life is to long to remain the same."  
  
King shook off his noble morality and started to leave "I will send an order to the courts to summon and find the boy. He must be trailed and the people most choose his fate and destiny in this land." Ganon smiled and looked at the king walk away. "Banishment." The king stopped and turned seeing Ganondorf's smile. "Banishment is the only punishment that would better suit him." Ganondorf dropped the evil look. "It would seem a wise decision for the boy to live outside the comforts of this land and go elsewhere." The king nodded and coughed a bit. "Yes, I must rest though. I leave the issue in your hands, Ganondorf. My the gods watch over you."  
Ganondorf watched the king leave and he quickly burst out in a slight chuckle. "I know the boy and I've seen him before." Ganon looked at his right palm and sighed feeling a pulse on the other side. "My dreams tell me to find the boy and Zelda and take their powers with me, but..." Ganondorf smiled and saw the light glowing on the back of his hand. "But it's too early for that. I'll wait."  
  
A young boy dropped to his knees in pain and exhaustion. The young man wiped away the blood from his face and quickly brushed the pieces of men from his skin and clothes. "What happened?" The boy looked up seeing a village on fire and ash falling not far from him. He looked down seeing his black tunic stained with blood marks and pieces of the dead on him. The boy stood and felt a sword strapped to his back. He turns to a small pond not far from him and dives in. The blood from the village started to spread in the thin water and the blue that once shined was tainted with the colors of the aging of metal. The boy quickly resurfaced and brushed his hair out of his face. He climbed out and shook his body off and saw a village still burning. "May the gods watch over your souls. The boy jumps and turns seeing a small image coming closer to him. "They come like cowards of the flesh. Weak men."  
  
The young boy looks up seeing a horse and heavily mounted knight with a huge sword with him looking at the site in the distance. The knight turns to the boy and then he quickly turns back to the village in flames. The young man stood up from his resting spot and saw the knight look at him. "And you are?" The boy was quickly surrounded by five knights wearing replicas of the armor the first knight had. "Hiro, what the hell is wrong with you?" The boy was slapped to the ground and the knight started to pace. "We were to take over the village and hold it for ransom. The village is now burning because of you, you little runt!" Hiro stood back up and saw the knights on the horses quickly dismount. "I did what you asked. I want my payment." The knight started to laugh hearing those words. "Payment, you damn boy, you slaughtered a group of innocent people! What the hell have you done?" Hiro looked around him and saw the knights slowly surrounding him. Hiro saw the knights and smiled. "I did what you asked now give me my money." The knight raised his hand quickly came down with it. Hiro dodged it and pulled his sword. The knight spat out a large amount of blood on Hiro's face and a dark laughter was heard from the little boy. Hiro turned seeing the knights pull their sword. Hiro pulled his sword out of the man's chest and licked the blade clean. The sword started to glow and Hiro's eyes rolled to the back of his head slowly and a insane grin came to his face. "Shall I feast again?"  
  
Ganondorf stopped in the city streets and looked seeing the temple. He quickly scaled the stairs and stopped in the middle of the garden in the front of the entrance. "Something strange is calling me." Ganondorf slowly started to walk up the stairs. He stopped and his right hand quickly stung with power and energy. He stopped it but the power called for something inside the temple. A vision of the Mastersword flashed in Ganondorf's eyes and he saw an image of him holding his hand out at the door. "The sword that can grant power?" Ganondorf shook the image from his head and saw the many people pass him. His hand continued to throb with power as he felt the sword close to him. "I will come back when the cloak of night comes." Ganondorf smiled and slowly walked away from the temple's entrance.  
  
A swift air was heard in the night sky and Hiro landed on the stone bridge over the locked door. He turned and saw the two guards dead at their post with their poles stabbed into themselves. "The sword is here. I feel it." Hiro felt a great amount of dark energy inside, but he suppressed it with his will. "This curse will leave me when I have that sword." Hiro was about to continue his journey until he felt something strong coming from his body. "Ganondorf...he's coming. I can smell that man's deception from here." Hiro smiled and pulled his sword. He started to shake but his body gave in. I'll kill him and taste his power and what he is made of." Hiro quickly disappeared in the night with a low chuckle.  
  
Ganondorf passed the candles around the alter and placed his hand forward on the wall and felt the stone moving. He suddenly stopped and felt something inside him pulsate. He dropped to the ground and held his stomach. "What the hell?" Ganondorf turned seeing a young boy with a sword at the entrance smiling. "What are you?" Ganondorf started to sweat feeling the pain get worst. "I'm you." The boy jumped over the alter and slashed downward. Ganondorf blocked the sword with his hand and punched the boy into a wall. "Damn child!" Ganondorf went back to the door but he slowly turned back seeing the sword. "You have the Mastersword!" Hiro slowly stood up and felt his body turn back to normal. "No, I have a cursed blade that my father gave to me when he died. It kills on its own will." Hiro held up the sword. "It wants you dead so that should seem good enough of a reason to kill you." Ganondorf looked back at the wall and saw the holy pedestal empty. "Where's the sword?" Ganondorf looked at him and then saw the sword. "A replica? Damn boy! You have no idea what you are wielding!" Hiro eyes rolled back and a low voice came. "Yes, I do."  
  
Link stopped walking in the forest and saw something glowing not far from him. He dropped his equipment and started to run towards it. "No, he's coming!" Link turned around seeing Ganondorf running with someone close behind. "He must have moved it. Stupid children." Ganondorf ran even fast seeing Link jumping for it. "NO!" Link turned and grabbed the handle. Ganondorf fell short to the ground and another boy appeared in front of Link. "Link." Hiro pulled his sword and looked at him. Link smirked and quickly pulled his out of the rock. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Zelda awoke from her dream and felt a power coming from her hand she looked down seeing a small light shining under her sheets. "No, it can't be." She quickly started to get out of the bed until she heard the most freighting news. She ignored the echoes yells until the words came to her door. The door flung open and Zelda stood beside her bed looking at the man dressed in servant clothes. "What is it?" The man wiped the sweat from his face and looked at Zelda with an acquired look. "I'm sorry my lady, but the king has been killed by the hands of an unknown man." Zelda covered her mouth and felt the pulsating in her hand stop. Zelda looked at the man kneeling before for and she also felt another power not far from her but it was slowly fading. Zelda closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She walked to the man and looked at him. "Have all the officials of my father be dismissed from their position." The man nodded and stood. He quickly left the room and ran down the main hall. Zelda looked at the night sky and sighed once more letting her emotions take over. "My the gods be with you, Link."  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2 The Timeless War

The Legend of Zelda: Twin Swords  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any portion or equivalent of the company like the original creator has. I'm just borrowing the characters to promote my imagination.  
  
Chapter 2 – The Timeless War  
  
"What the...?" Link slowly opened his eyes feeling the heat on his back and grains of sand all around his body as he lay in the middle of a desert. Link slowly started to get up and look around for any kind of civilization. "Man, what the heck was that about?" Link shook his the sands of his body and looked around a bit more. "What happened with that guy and the sword?" Link pulled the Mastersword from behind him and looked at his body. "I should thank you." Link quickly turned and pulled his shield out.  
A dark shadow was cast in the sun and a familiar voice rained in Link's ears. "Who the hell are you?" Link quickly tightened his grip on his blade and looked at the shadow slowly walking to him. "Your shadow. You should remember my former shell. You left me to die in that temple but I grew. I took the sword and now I'm here." The shadow stopped not too far from Link and smiled. "I was born from the rage you have in your heart and forged from the power of this sword." Link looked down seeing the sword mimicked his.  
Link eyes widened and he held his shield up. "Good, you can sense energy. My name his Hiro." Hiro smirked and pulled his shield, and then a sudden burst of movement came from him. Link blinked and braced. Hiro grunted and looked down seeing his sword stopped by Link's sword. "Damn you, boy!" Hiro tossed his shield away and punched him in the face. Link fell back and quickly cut the air next to Hiro. "You're still a weakling!" Hiro quickly swung his sword, but he only saw sand fly in the place of Link. "So are you." Hiro grunted and jumped Link with his sword still pointing at his head. "What do you want from me?"  
Link dodged the blow and quickly shoulder thrust Hiro in the chest and knocked him in the chin with the hilt of his sword. Hiro slide back and smiled. "You have the sword that my master wanted. He made me an equal sword like it but your sword has powers to change will." Hiro pointed his sword at Link and wiped the blood from his lip. "I was under his will until now. I have full control of the sword and my life. So, give me the sword and nothing will come to you." Link dropped his shield and looked at Hiro. "Death...that's the only thing your master strived for." Link pointed his sword at Hiro.  
"You have threatened this world and the will of this sword. I will destroy you and take away any false life you have place in this world." Hiro's grin widened as he heard the words echo in the wind. "You're serious...good. You fight for ideal things of peace but that will never come to this world!" Hiro yelled in the wind sending out a burst of echoes. Link felt a large amount of energy coming from Hiro and the blade. Link growled held his sword in both hands. Link focused and looked back up seeing a black aura surround Hiro. "Damn you!" Link yelled and explosion of yellow came from him.  
  
"Damn me?" Hiro jumped high I the air and started to dive with his sword next to his side. He gripped it hard with both his hands and looked at Link still powering his sword. "Your will is nothing!" Link closed his eyes and felt the power within him swell and burst into his sword. Link opened his eyes and held his sword up seeing Hiro's face next to his. Both of the swords quickly shocked the users and canceled out the attacks. "Damn!" Hiro jumped back from the attack and quickly landed. "I'll get you!" Hiro dove from the ground but Link blocked the attack again and the two bounced back.  
Link quickly rushed at him and started another assault. The two continued to fight until Link dropped to his knees breathing hard. Hiro was about to send the final blow but he couldn't move his body anymore either. He dropped to his butt and started to breath harder than Link. Link dropped his sword and put both his hands on the burning sands gasping for air. "You worm." Hiro stood back up and approached Link with a wobbling movement in his legs. "Ass of the times." Link looked up seeing Hiro staring back at him. Hiro dropped his sword and dropped to his back and looked up see Link staring at him.  
  
"What? No more." Link smirked seeing Hiro still sore from the attacks. Hiro started to get back up but he quickly stopped his movements in the sand. He looked up seeing shadow blocking his view of the sun. Link blinked seeing the mysterious wander with a pack of soldiers dressed in green cloaks. "You have cursed our lands with you presence." Hiro felt a blunt strike and fell unconscious. Link looked back up seeing the person with the wooden staff remove their hood. "Saria?" The woman jumped back hearing the name. She brushed the green hair from her face and looked at Link. "Sleep." Link felt the same attack and saw noting but darkness.  
  
"The sands of time have brought me back home?" Ganondorf blinked once again seeing a village that resemble the one that he once ruled but it was old and shattered. Ganondorf felt an immense amount of power and rushed past the broken gates into the dead city. He started to climb the buildings but the power that he sensed started to fade and die. Ganondorf stopped in his steps and heard an ancient voice speak to him. He didn't understand the words but there was passion behind the voice's words and one word rang in Ganondorf's head. His right hand started to glow and the power piece of the triforce shined.  
Ganondorf started to float and charged up a huge energy ball with his newly equipped power. He rose above the city holding a huge ball of light above his head. He looked down on the city and saw a person standing dressed in old rags. Ganondorf nodded and saw the person return back inside one of the houses. Ganondorf launched the ball down and started to hear the scream of it destroying the home he once knew. Ganondorf quickly covered his eyes and turned his back to the destruction. He clenched his fist and saw a kingdom in the distance. "Zelda."  
  
Link woke up and saw the moon staring at him. He turned his head away and saw a room upside down. "Took you long enough hero." Link ignored Hiro's words and looked around the room. He looked at his feet and saw they were bound hanging from the ceiling. Link saw his sword behind him and his shield was there also. He quickly swung over and grabbed his sword from the wall. He cut the rope and landed on his back. Hiro smirked and laughed a bit looking at him gather his things. "Help me down." Link heard Hiro's request and started to do so but stopped.  
"What? You were so quick to kill me back in the desert! You think that I'll help you down?" Hiro dropped from the rope and landed on his back. He quickly jumped up and grabbed his weapons. "No." Link smirked and saw Hiro staring at him. "What shall we do know?" Link sighed and looked around the room and saw the hole in the ceiling with the moon shining through. "We could just leave and not return but we have no guide out of the desert." Hiro grabbed Link and threw him against the wall with him in the shadows.  
Link was about to fuss but the same woman that Link saw in the desert walked in. Hiro calmed down and grabbed a dagger from his pocket. "I'll stab her and we'll leave." Hiro started to move but he felt Link's hand on his chest. "What now?" Link shook his head and saw the girl disappear. "Damn." Hiro dropped to the ground and a hooded warrior stood before Link with her back turned. "You know my name from somewhere. Where did you acquire such knowledge?" Link jumped back seeing a small sword coming out the cloak. "From my memories." Saria turned and removed her hood. "Liar!"  
Link grabbed her arm before he felt the sword in his side. Link grabbed her other arm and held her still for a moment. "Look at me and say that you don't remember my face." Saria shook her hair in her face and looked down. "You died and my life has only been hell and loneliness for the longest!" Saria spun in Link's hand and kicked him in the face. Link dropped to the ground and saw Hiro getting back up. "Good move, but you missed about a inch." Saria disappeared again but Hiro jabbed the air. Link stood back up and saw Hiro stunned for a moment. He dropped to the ground. Saria appeared again and she dropped also. "Damn girl." Hiro struggled back up and saw Link staring at him. Hiro then looked back at Saria.  
  
Hiro grabbed his sword and pointed it at her head. "NO!" Link stopped him and looked back at her. "She's an old friend and she has nothing to do with our battle." Hiro looked at him and then back at Saria on the ground still breathing slowly. Link saw Hiro lower his sword and crack a small smile. "The will of the sword and my master's will has also been lifted because of you. I thank you." Hiro looked at Link then the girl. "Come, let's go." Link nodded and looked back at Saria. "Let's bring her." Hiro looked at Link with an odd face and shrugged. "Your choice."  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3 Numbness

Legend of Zelda: Twin Swords  
  
Chapter 3 – Numbness  
  
Zelda started to feel this sense of justice and pain in her heart. She looked up seeing the table filled with trusties of many nations and sects and people that only wanted peace and freedom form this world of corrupt dictatorship. She started to feel this rush of numbness in her body as she continued to come in and out of the conversation. "Father...what have I done wrong?" Zelda questioned herself under her breath and looked at the wood finish and saw her reflection.  
"Like the many seasons that have gone by, I have aged inside but not in life." Zelda looked up from her seat and saw one of the men yelling and pointing fingers, but there was no sound. The two continued to fight until soldiers from respected nations had to step in, but Zelda couldn't feel the room. The only sound she heard was the wind blowing in her mind and the numb feeling of life.  
  
"Nothing can change the fact of this world." The room grew silent and the two men slowly took their seats. "I've called you all here to only bring peace, but there is none in this world. People die everyday because of this onslaught of war and the only thing we do picker and point fingers." Zelda looked up at the crowd with an angered look and slammed her fist down. She quickly stood up and stared at every man in the room.  
"How dare you not see that? We're murdering thousands of people over disputes that can be controlled under my rule." One of the men stood up and questioned her. "What rule? Under the rule of little bitch that has no place in this society and is using her magic to not age." Zelda balled her fist and clinched her teeth. She dropped the anger insider her and looked at that one man. "I'm only asking for peace and the end of this 100 year war!" Zelda stared at the man with all the anger inside her. "Madam," Zelda slightly turned her head and saw one of servants slowly make his way to her.  
  
"You have visitor from the eastern front. He has news and word on mercenaries that were hired, ma'am." Zelda nodded and backed her chair from the table. She narrowed her eyebrows and closed her eyes. "This meeting is over. The conference will be postponed till next time. You have until the end of tomorrow to leave my kingdom." Zelda turned her back and opened her eyes and left the room.  
  
"Damn it all!" Hiro blocked another swipe from Saria and grabbed his sword. "NO!" Link stopped him and took another blunt kick in the chest. Hiro back up with Link and looked around the desert. "'Bring her along.' She's nothing but a damn bug right now! I say we kill her." Saria changed position with her dagger and looked at the two. "No, we can't!" Link stopped Hiro from pulling his sword and looked back at Saria ready to strike once again. "Damn it." Hiro turned his back to Link and walked off.  
"Why did he call you Link?" Link stood up and smiled. "Well, because I am him." Saria dropped her guard slightly and looked at him. "No, Link was killed by Ganondorf 100 years back. The curse of your triforce changed the balance of power and Ganondorf grew old." Link looked at her and then backs to his hand. "No it's not." Link held up his hand and felt the power pulsate. Saria dropped her guard completely and put away her dagger. "What? Only Zelda has this." She grasped his hand and looked at the symbol glow and give off power. "What the hell? You're him." Hiro grunted loud and started to mumble to himself. Saria ignored him and quickly dug in her storage pack. "Play this." She passed out an ocarina and dropped it in his hands. "What?" Saria smiled and put her hands over his. "Come on, you can play it. I know you can." Link blinked and felt her hands and her warm smile. "I guess. "he grabbed the instrument and started to blow in it. A smooth low sound started to form but there was in no distinct waver in it. Hiro's ears twitched and he quickly turned seeing Link move back and forth. "The kingdom's lullaby." Hiro dropped his arms and moved towards him. Saria smiled hearing the notes come through the sands.  
  
"See, you are the one." Saria grinned and embraced Link hard. "Link, I missed you so much!" Link dropped the ocarina and saw Hiro smirking behind her. Saria let go and wiped away a tear. "So, where do we go next?" Saria sniffed and put away her ocarina. "We go and find Ganondorf or Zelda?" Link turned looking at Hiro. "I can sense both of them. I know Ganondorf's mind and he's going to attack the castle when he gets a chance, but there's a dark spirit with Zelda too." Link sighed and looked back at Saria. "Can you get us out of this desert?" Saria nodded and pointed a random direction. "If we go this way, we should be able to find the dead forest. Our home." Link nodded and stretched. "Then that's our next destination."  
  
Zelda walked into a vast room full of books and looked back at her servant. "He should be waiting on the other end of the library." Zelda nodded and saw the door behind her slam. She passed the giant shelves and pale walls that displayed her father's images. She turned a shy face to them and stopped seeing a man dressed in heavy armor and a cape. He was looking out in the distance and sighed. "You know, I wanted to be a politician." Zelda sighed and heard the young voice. "I'm sorry, but life is not chosen by you or my power. It was the goddesses' choice." The man chuckled and turned around. The young man quickly brushed the strands of hair out of his face and looked at the woman before her. "Damn you mother." Zelda stood shook and felt the rage inside grow. "Why do you speak to me like this?" Zelda quickly walked to his face and slapped him once. The man stuttered in his actions and yelled in her face. "Why do I speak to you like this! You're the one that cursed me be born." Zelda looked away and saw the man move towards him. "Joseph...you don't understand." Joseph growled and grabbed his mother's shoulders. "I've been alive for sixty years! I should be dead and gone!" Zelda sighed and turned her face away from him. "I can not help that. I did choose this fate for you." Joseph sighed and laughed a bit. "You didn't choose it." He let go of Zelda and walked away. "I was born out of false hope and dreams and now I can't die? Fate...Damn fate and damn the goddesses. Damn it all." Joseph let out his breath and turned back this mother. "I've seen too many of my friends die in that war that was started so long ago. I've seen people I love grow old and die. Tell me, why is there no end of this for me? Am I to be like you? Young forever?" Zelda quickly rushed to his side and embraced him. "No, when this war ends I'll give up my power to some worthy." Zelda smiled and saw her son turn his face away. "Then I'll be able to pass away from this earth. And so can you." Joseph nodded and closed his eyes. "I understand mother. I'm going to make my leave now." Joseph turned from his mother and walked to the other end of the room. He turned back seeing his mother standing far in the distance. "You have no hope young man." Joseph stopped and started to pull his sword. "Who goes there?" A dark laugh was heard and a man's eyes were seen. "Come, and you'll savor the fruits of life." Joseph ignored the man and saw him disappear. 


	4. Chapter 4 No Home

The Legend of Zelda  
Chapter 4 – No Home  
  
"What the hell?" Hiro slashed though another tree collection and looked at the group of deku stick laid back in his wake. "Are you sure this is the right way? I mean, we've been walking for about several hours in the same direction with no stopping and I don't see any forest." Link sighed. "We're in one, you idiot." Hiro growled. "This isn't a forest. It's more a freaking cage of doom." Saria smiled and jumped over another patch of forest obstacle.  
  
Hiro dropped his blade and saw a bridge leading inside of a log. "Good, we'll out of here." Saria took a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She opened them and let out a soft note from her mouth. Link walked up to her and saw a small barrier of energy being lifted from the entrance. "That's the barrier that I left here when people came to kill us." Hiro grabbed his sword and put it away. He smirked and passed the two. He stopped at the entrance and looked to his left. He looked down seeing a small marking on the bark of the log.  
"The other kingdoms hunted you down." Hiro smirked and bent down to get a closer look. Link ran over and saw a small image of the triforce. "'For the grand will of the people of this country, I shall fight for freedom from Hyrule.' The sick bastard told me about the forest but I never thought he would do it." Link looked at Hiro stand up and saw him walking past Saria's position. "Where are you going?" Hiro stopped and turned back to see Saria's angered face. "That place is full of memories I wouldn't like to read out." Hiro took off his shield and sword and took a seat next to a tree. "Go ahead. I'll wait here." Saria grunted and balled her fist. "You know something about this! What do you know?" Hiro ignored her and closed one of his eyes. "Something that you wouldn't like to know. I'll tell you when you'll return with Link." Saria dropped her rage for a moment and looked at him close his other eye. She grunted and stormed off. "Come on, Link."  
  
Ganondorf stepped out of the darkness and pulled his huge sword. "For as long as the teachings have thought, there's been a hero and a villain." Ganondorf stuttered in his movements towards Zelda. "Tell me, what place do I have? A bringer of wisdom and peace." Ganondorf saw her turn and looked at him. "Well, the princess of my time. You haven't aged one bit." Ganondorf slowly lowered his sword and smiled. "The curse of you and Link has plagued my entire existence. I can't die because of you two." Zelda balled her fist and started to slowly walk towards him. "For a hundred years the balances of good and evil have shifted. You sought peace in the desert while the world went to hell." Ganondorf threw his sword behind him and looked at her. "I honestly don't have any idea you speak off." Ganondorf turned and saw his sword disappear. He turned back to Zelda and saw her face still twisted with frustration.  
  
"For too long you have said that! Now, you come here to tell me a lie!" Zelda quickly slapped Ganondorf and saw him enraged. "Damn woman!" Ganondorf touched her and felt a sharp pain in his heart. He dropped to the ground and saw Zelda rush to his side. "Don't touch me!" Ganondorf yelled those words and felt the triforce in his hand pulsate even more." Zelda was about to touch his skin but she looked at her hand and saw the triforce glowing. "What the...?" The pulsating gold symbol turned black and so did Ganondorf's. "What in the world?" Zelda backed up and felt a rush of cold feelings in her body.  
  
A cold laughter filled the room and long echoed steps where heard coming from the entrance of the room. Zelda narrowed her eyes and looked at Joseph walking back in with a smile. "The teachings of the world have thought us that this world was made out the reflections of the goddesses." Joseph walked back into the room and held up his fist. "A reflection, meaning two. That would also mean their creation of nirvana would also have two paths." Joseph smiled felt the power in his hand forming. Zelda stared in confusion seeing a gold glowing piece of the triforce in his hand. "How?" Joseph smirked and saw the man on the ground. "Another man for your amusement? Heh, good you will need someone to see you die today. Good bye mother." Ganondorf quickly shook the pain from his body and stood up in front of Zelda. Joseph stopped his movements to the exit and slightly turned back seeing Ganondorf holding his sword. "Damn fool."  
  
Link walked into the forest seeing it was sheltering the light that once beamed through the many small openings. "The forest swallowed itself and shielded itself when the Deku sprout died." Link looked at thick coverings at the top and saw the light slightly coming through. "There will never be light again because that." Link quickly remembered the meadow and looked back to Saria. "Then what about the temple?" Saria shook her head. "Dead. Nothing is there any more." Link snapped to his memory and looked off in the distance. Link dropped his thoughts and remembered his house. "Link no!" Link stopped at slightly steep hill to it and saw everything was burned to ashes, but the trunk. He rushed to the base and saw his drawings still there. He rubbed the small images with his palm and closed his eyes in anger. He turned with his eyes showing nothing but rage and strife in them. "What the hell happened here?" Saria looked down seeing Link angered face. "Tell me!" Saria jumped hearing his yelling but took a deep breath. She slowly walked down the hill with her head low. "What I'm going to tell is what happened when you disappeared. When you died Ganondorf's thieves attacked us. They thought that we might know where their leader was but, they didn't questioned they destroyed our homes and the temple. Zelda took in some of the villagers but some stayed behind. Then the war broke out."  
  
Hiro snapped his eyes opened and looked up seeing a faint image of a boy running from fire in fear. Hiro looked down the path he made and saw the boy disappear. "What the..." Hiro pulled his sword and left his shield on the ground. "What is going on?" A giant flash of light blinded Hiro at first, but the smell of burning ash distracted his thought. He turned around and saw the forest that Link went into was engulfed in flames. "Damn illusions! It's all a dream!" Hiro yelled and closed his eyes. "None of this is real." Hiro quickly opened his eyes but heard soldiers on horseback. He turned seeing ghost images of the men on horses running with torches. He then saw his body on the ground in flames. Hiro stood shocked and shook off the feelings. "It's all not real!" Hiro looked at back at the ground and saw the ghost images disappear. "Damn it all!" Hiro grabbed his equipment from the ground and ran to the entrance.  
  
"There was rumors that the Hyrule kingdom destroyed our homes, but there was no real evidence of it. The order came from someone in the castle but it wasn't Zelda's." Saria stopped talking and saw Hiro run in scared of something. "We have to go!" Saria looked at him with a wondered look and saw his face was sweating. "We need to leave and find Zelda. Men are coming!" Saria nodded and looked back at Link. "We have to go, come on." Link shook his head. "I've been gone for so long in this land. I must restore peace back here." 


	5. Chapter 5 Dilemma

The Legend of Zelda: Twin Swords  
Chapter 5 – Dilemma  
  
Link stood at the entrance with his sword in hand his shield in the other. He started to breath hard hearing loud yells and yelps coming from the other side. Link turned back seeing Hiro groaning back and forth. Hiro shook his head and grabbed his sword and stood behind Link. "We will die! Don't you know that?" Link gripped his sword harder and put a smirk on. "Yeah, I know." Saria quickly ran up to his side and grabbed his arm. Link looked down at her and saw the innocence still in her eyes. "We need to leave. We don't stand a chance if fight them here."  
Hiro looked over at her and saw something coming from one of the tree areas. He focused his eyes and heard a slight stretch. "Damn it!" Hiro threw his shield and blocked the arrow. Saria pulled her daggers out and disappeared. Link twirled his sword and saw the horsemen rushing in. Hiro grabbed his shield and followed after Link. Link jumped high in the air and slashed through one of the warriors and turned seeing another with a mace heading towards him. Link held up his shield and felt the impact knock his body back a couple of feet. "Link!" Hiro pushed him out the way and grabbed the other arrow aiming at him. "We have to leave!"  
Hiro stood back up and saw the horsemen coming back around for another strike. Link remained silent as he started to get back to his feet. Hiro looked back waiting on him to say something. "No, we have to fight." Hiro groaned again and dropped his shield. "Then I'll kill them! You must not spill the blood of fools!" Hiro quickly rushed at the horseman cut his horse down. Hiro spun around and cut the horseman's helm off his head. He turned back around and blocked an arrow from the distance and threw his sword.  
  
Ganondorf looked at Joseph and felt his power radiating from his hand. Joseph took in some air and started to laugh with enjoyment and pleasure. He balled his fist and held it in the air. "This power. Mother this power of generations and of ages. You never shared this view with the world, have you?" Ganondorf looked down seeing his mark was replaced with a black ensign. "What have you done?" Joseph turned and stared to walk slowly to him. "You don't know?" Ganondorf heard screams coming from the dark hall and then the swords of fighting. Joseph stopped and turned hearing the fighting. "Yes, even as we speak the new reign of this land is being replaced."  
Ganondorf held his sword up and looked at Joseph. "What difference would it make? I will kill you before that happens." Joseph held up his right palm and released a blue wave of energy that pulsated in the air. Ganondorf was hit by it but the effect didn't show any resolve. Joseph lowered his hand and looked at it. "Wait." Ganondorf looked at his body and smirked. "You're not my father."  
  
Joseph growled and rushed to him. He pulled his broadsword and jumped at his body. Ganondorf pushed his back with his black energy and smirked feeling a new well of energy coming from his own deposit of energy. "You sick child. To think if you were my child, impossible." Joseph wiped the blood from his lips and looked up seeing Ganondorf towering over him. "You killed him, didn't you?" Ganondorf put an evil grin on and heard Joseph's whimper. Joseph stood back up and saw Ganondorf ready to attack. Zelda rushed to the two men and stopped a couple of feet. Ganondorf waved her away. "Don't come any closer." Ganondorf turned to her and saw tears running down her face.  
"Did you?" Zelda questioned and held her chest. "Do you really kill him?" Ganondorf was about to answer but he felt a strong pain coming from his back. Ganondorf's sword dissolved and he dropped to his knees. Joseph smiled and pulled it out. "Swords blessed by temple priest and temple servants." Ganondorf growled and tried to get up but he felt another stab in his body. He dropped to the ground and started to reach out fro Zelda. "He told me to. He wanted me to." Zelda backed away from his hand and turned her head. Ganondorf started to summon some energy but he felt the same energy from before. "Lies! All lies!" Joseph stabbed him in the back again and again three times before he backed away.  
Ganondorf didn't focus on the pain and started to rise. "I will kill you. In some form or fashion, I will." Ganondorf materialized his sword and saw Joseph coming again. Ganondorf blocked it and countered with a stab to the chest. Joseph summoned all his energy and stabbed Ganondorf in the head with his sword. Joseph smiled and saw Ganondorf's energy slowly leave. "You don't seem to understand. I couldn't kill my father because of his power and strength. You are a shadow of him and nothing more than that." Joseph felt the sword dissipate and the wound heal quickly. "And you forgot that I can live forever." Joseph finally released his energy and saw Ganondorf burn in blue flames. "May the gods show mercy upon your soul."  
  
Hiro dropped to the ground and felt another arrow enter his back. Link blocked the sword coming at him and started to attack for him. "Get up! Damn it! Get up!" Hiro started to get up but he dropped his knees. Link turned around and saw five more arrows go into his back. "Hiro!" Link created a small barrier around the two and started to shake him. "Please, don't die!" Link turned and saw Saria killing off the last of the archers, but something was wrong. Saria was about to come down there but she was dragged into the woods. "Saria!" Link dropped his barrier and his sword. "Saria! No!" Link ran across the village and dropped into a large pool of water. He swum to the other side and struggled to climb out.  
"Saria!" Hiro sat on his knees in pain feeling all his energy leaving him. "My master is dead?" Hiro blinked and saw three armored knights standing before him. "You will die for your crimes against the kingdom of Hyrule, rebel." Hiro was about to give his life up but he felt a strong beat from his heart. He grabbed his sword and a black aura started to waver off the blade. "You won't die." Hiro stood up and the colors of his eyes disappeared. "You won't die. Not just yet." One of the knights turned and saw a black sign glowing from his right hand.  
"The triforce? What the hell is he!" Hiro snared at the group and exploded with energy inside. "I am the power of the triforce." Hiro slashed through one of the knights and saw his body drop to the ground. Hiro grabbed the blood from his blade and rubbed it on his face. "Death will follow you all!" Hiro rushed at the rest of the group with his newly raged soul. Link turned back and saw Hiro killing the men with no mercy or hesitation. Link stopped and looked back at the cliffs. "Saria! I'm coming!" Link ran back for his sword and jumped up the cliff.  
  
Hiro blocked a blow and stabbed his sword through a tree with the soldier in the middle. The tree started to burn from the energy of the blow and caught a blaze with the soldier still attached as he pulled the sword out the bark. The remaining few started to run to the only exit but Hiro raised his palm up at it and the roots of the earth grew around the exit and blocked them off. Hiro let out a loud laughter of insanity and started to walk to them. Flames followed his steps as he slowly strutted to the bunch. "The devil! He's the devil!" One of the soldiers instantly burst into flames and dropped to the ground. Hiro stopped and cocked his head. "Devil is such a strong word. I would like to be called, a fallen shadow." 


	6. Chapter 6 A Forgotten Love

The Legend of Zelda: Twin Swords  
Chapter 6 – A Long Forgotten Love  
  
One week after chapter 5  
  
Rain and lighting pounded the gray skies while thousands of men stood on a hill waiting for orders from their leader. A lone horseman rode to the very front next to a soldier dressed in gold armor. "The enemy is coming from the direction you predicted, my lord. Please, let me send the F squad to greet them." Joseph smirked and turned with his red cape in the wind. "Fine, I want them dead by sun down though. We need to plan the campaign to move to the north next."  
Joseph passed the horseman and started to go down the rows of soldiers. He stopped and looked at one whimpering among the crowd. Joseph rushed to the man and pushed his helm visor up. A young man sniffed and narrowed his eyes. "Tears." Joseph wiped the boy's cheek and smiled. "Good, you will die with bravery then." Joseph chuckled and slowly trotted off to the back. He stopped and saw flames coming from the direction to the north. "The demon seed is spreading. Ganondorf picked a fine recipient of his power. A very good one." Joseph quickly turned his head back and walked back to the end of the crowds.  
  
Hiro snapped his eyes open and felt rain falling all around him. He looked down seeing the demon blade next to him covered in gore and blood. He jumped in fright and backed up from it. He shook the water from his face and looked around seeing a burned town. "Ashes...nothing but ashes." Hiro quickly grabbed the blade and put it away. He stood up straight and tried to remember back before he split up with Link. "He was heading north looking for Saria." Hiro quickly turned back seeing a soldier with a great sword slowly walking in the rain.  
Hiro turned his whole body towards the man and saw him groaning in pain. Blood was dropping from his armor and the smell of burning flesh seemed to surround his stench. "You jackal! My family! My kingdom!" The man dropped to the ground and dropped his blade. Hiro started to walk towards him but his blood splattered all over his face. Hiro looked up seeing nothing in the rain but he felt something in his hand. "Wait." He opened his palms and dropped his blade. "What the hell is going on?" Hiro fell to the ground and started to scoot away from the blade as it lay there.  
"I don't have control over it." Hiro started to focus his energy but it seemed to pulsate in the blade only. "What is wrong with it?" Hiro quickly grabbed it once again and felt the power he felt before in his body. "Damn it. The power was transferred to the sword when I unleashed it." Hiro waved the blade and saw a dark shadow follow it. "It contains his soul." Sage tightened his grip and felt a huge burst of energy in his body. A display of lights was shown and Hiro dropped to one knee. He put the blade up and looked up to the exit of the town. "I can't control. Not just yet. I need to find Link first."  
  
Link woke up and felt Saria's warm body against his. He looked outside of a trunk and saw the mist of rain surrounding the two. "Saria." Link brushed the small bangs from her face and saw her move in her sleep with a smile. He looked at her body and saw it slowly aging with time. "She's dying." Link looked up seeing the rain mist. "I told you, you wouldn't be able to save her. She's dying!" Link clasped his hands over his ears and started to have flashbacks.  
  
One week ago  
  
"Stay the hell away from her!" Link cut the man holding Saria down and grabbed her limp body before she fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" Link shook her but she didn't answer. "It's okay, fool. I've drugged her for right now. She's not going to be awake for some time." Link slowly let Saria down and saw a man dressed in green armor and a hat just like his. "We wanted to keep her safe and use her to lead one of my regiments, but it seems as if you were one chasing her down." Link growled and heard the sound of thunder in the air.  
A strange blue light surrounded the blade and then quickly charged up his left arm. The man smirked and saw the sword. "Of good. Nice choice. I would have gotten the evil one but you can't really control your thoughts!" Link growled and saw him walking towards the two with a smile and his hands up. "I mean no harm. My name is Sage. I only wish for her to join my rangers and kill off both armies." Link stepped over her and guarded with his stance. "She's not going to be with you. She's coming with me."  
Sage laughed a bit and turned his head. "And then what? Live happily ever after?" Sage put his palm out and grabbed the blade. Link tried to move it but he was stunned by something. "You don't seem to get it! Saria is trying to live! She's dying." Link head butted him and readied his blade. Sage recovered and looked at him. "I told you, you wouldn't be able to save her. She's dying! Since the tree's dead now all of the little children of the forest are aging. She might not die soon but she feels the pain humans feel. You want her to suffer?" Link tried to read his wordings but they made no since to him. Sage calmed himself and looked at him. "Then what? You love her?"  
Link lowered his blade and looked her. He turned his head back slowly and saw Sage pull his sword. "I loved her ever since I was young. To be with her regardless of my actions." Sage smiled and rushed at him. Link blocked the first blow but felt a hard sting in his side. "You don't seem to know what love is." Link dropped to the ground and started to scream in pain. Sage put away his sword and dagger and started to walk towards Saria. "She's beautiful but you don't have a future with her." Link yelled and his eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head.  
  
Present  
  
"Link?" Saria opened her eyes and saw his tunic off and a bandage around his chest. "Link!" She started to look at his body but Link ignored her actions and only looked at her eyes. "Saria, I love you." Saria looked back at him and felt an attraction to him too. She slowly moved in to his face and pinned him to the floor. "I love you too."  
  
Hiro stopped his movements in the forest and saw a woman with a cloak staring at him. He pulled his sword but the same wrath in the sword stopped from coming out. Hiro saw the woman moving I the rain but the rain didn't even touch her. "Hiro." Hiro put away his sword and felt a quick cold shiver. "Zelda?" Zelda nodded and smiled. "You seem to know me even with a cloak on." The rain broke through the barrier and rain poured down her cloak. "Come with me.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Sorry about the long wait, school and stuff. 


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth

The Legend of Zelda  
  
Chapter 7 – The Truth  
  
Hiro stopped in his tracks and looked up seeing Zelda still leading him on the way towards some destination that he didn't really want to go to. "Do you know why you have that blade?" Hiro narrowed his eyes and looked at the shadow of him and then the hilt of the blade. "My master gave it to me to slay Link and to do his biding, but he's gone from this earth. He was destroyed by someone." Zelda sighed and slowed her pace and started to walk beside him. "And who do you think the person might be?" Hiro stayed in silence and continued to walk in the same direction. "Huh?" Hiro ignored the words and walked down the damp roads.  
"Why are you here?" Zelda was in a bit of shock seeing the silence was spilt with a question. "Well, I was to follow my son to the battlefield but you seem to be more important, right now." Hiro sighed and relaxed his body. "Joseph?" Zelda nodded and turned her face away from him. "He was a man bent on killing people for no reason. His soul is pure darkness." Hiro laughed a bit and looked up seeing her face still turned. "I truly doubt that."  
  
Link rolled from the shelter of his clothes and grabbed his tunic. He strapped on his belt and slowly walked to the trunk exit. He was about to go outside but he stopped himself. "Why!?" Link heard the voice of Sage and shook it from his mind. "Did I really kill him? Or was it somebody else?" Link shook the images of his blade killing Sage. "Then what?" Link looked at his bare feet and saw the dirt around them and around his body.  
"Hiro? No." Link remembered seeing him last and then remembered the explosion that he left when he came back to the forest looking for him. "Damn fool. He killed entire squad and didn't even care. What kind of person is he?" Link started to think and then he remembered the prophecy he heard from Saria while she was awake. "The three sons of fortune and the three elders." Link looked at his bare hand and saw the triforce symbol still glowing. "I hold one of them and so does Zelda and Ganondorf but why does Hiro have one? It was black too." Link looked back at the forest surrounding him and saw the gray clouds coming.  
"I used to the love the rain. He helped me clear my mind and think about things that seemed to bother me." Link felt Saria warm body on his back and her hands around his. "Did I really die?" Link wanted to know some information about his life but there was something that he wasn't ready to understand. Saria felt the same emotions inside him and put her face to his. "Do you really want to know?" Link slightly nodded but he stopped himself. "Hiro?" He ran out of the trunk and looked to the west of him.  
"What? What is it?" Link turned back to Saria for a moment. "Can you feel that? Something's coming quick and face. It's big too!" Link turned his body back around quickly and saw something in the distance looking at him. "What the hell is that?" Link started to run towards it but he stopped not too far from the trunk. "That has to be Hiro or Ganondorf." Link ran back to Saria. "We have to go and find him. Something 's going to happen!"  
  
Hiro stopped his steps at a cliff and saw a small valley at the bottom. "The holy lands of Hyrule. Once was known for the place to ordain ministers of the temples and priest that fellowshipped around the world, also became a place of the prophecy. The Origin of the prophecy began here. 90 years ago." Hiro pulled his blade and looked down into the valley. "And it seems someone is looking for something down here too." Hiro smirked and saw the shadow rush to a pile of rubble and rush to another. "Someone carrying the triforce. Has to be Link." Hiro jumped on the edge and slide down the giant drop.  
  
Hiro stumbled a bit, but landed around the destroyed place. "What the hell happened here?" Hiro put away his blade and saw a huge cathedral in perfect condition but was tainted by time. "It was the birth place of me and you, brother." Hiro heard the quick swipe and blocked the blow with his sword's hilt. He grabbed the blade and swung in the dimly lit area. Hiro jumped back and slid in the thick mud seeing a man dressed in armor and a cape.  
"The damned was born here. You, me, and our other brother." Hiro blinked and looked at Joseph smiling. "Stop!" Zelda dropped to her knees coming down the slope and tried to reach to the two. "Don't fight him! He'll kill you!" Joseph straightened his back and looked at her. "Whom are you talking to? Me or him?" Hiro gripped his sword with two hands and waited for Joseph to make the first move. "He's way too fast to be a normal fighter. He has to be the one that I've dreamed about."  
Joseph smiles and put both his arms in the air. "Yeah, I'm the one, the one that killed our father, kind of. He was from the past but he still was our father." Hiro growled and stabbed the earth with his sword. "What the hell are you talking about? I have no father and you are not any brother of mine!" Joseph smiled and raised the back of his right hand. "We share the same power, fool." Hiro felt his symbol appear and pulsate. Hiro looked down and saw the bottom right glowing the most out of the three. "The black triforce is the one of destruction and chaos. I hold the original. The one to give peace and sobriety to a hate filled world, and one to cause more. The even balance of good and evil created by the goddesses." Hiro ignored him and grabbed his sword. He felt the shock of power grow within him be he didn't act on it, not yet. "You're the fool. I'm the one that carries the dark triforce piece of power." Joseph smirked. "Like that would make a difference. Get ready to die." 


End file.
